


승행설 (Seung-Haeng-Seol)

by pxtrichor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Homerun era, Idol AU, Multi, kinda simping for joshua :, non-au, seungcheol simp, um i really like cheolsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtrichor/pseuds/pxtrichor
Summary: Joshua narrows his eyes. “Are you listening to me?”Seungcheol reaches forwards to button his shirt up. The fabric is a little stiff, but pliable and soft under his fingers.“I’m always listening, keep going.”“Oh, Seung-Haeng-Seol!” Mingyu exclaims from the kitchen. “Shua-hyung, do you feel your heart fluttering yet?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, OT13, little bit - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	승행설 (Seung-Haeng-Seol)

It’s a slow morning, and Seungcheol is in the kitchen having breakfast. He’d shared the room with Mingyu last night after Wonwoo stole his to play computer games, and they’d both overslept a bit too much to be properly productive. Eventually, though, the late morning sun had roused both of them, and Seungcheol had blearily followed Mingyu to the kitchen for breakfast. The younger wanted to try making some fried-egg thing Jun had been talking about, but Seungcheol was content to settle with the usual rice-and-kimchi combo. 

He shovels another chopstick-full into his mouth sleepily as the front door keypad beeps and Joshua walks in, flopping onto the bench beside him. 

“Morning,” he chimes. “Sleep well?”

“No!” Mingyu yells from the stove. “Hyung snores!”

“It’s not like you don’t, Mingyu,” Seungcheol snipes back, and Joshua smiles. 

“He couldn’t have snored louder than you,” he says, laughing. His newly blond hair catches on the sunlight, and Seungcheol thinks he’s never seen anyone prettier.

“Where did you go?” He asks. “You’re all dressed up.”

“Jeonghan and I went to this cafe nearby he wanted to try out,” he says, but Seungcheol’s half-awake brain is distracted by a sliver of skin exposed between the open buttons of his shirt. “It was okay, I liked the honey bread, but- are you listening to me?”

Seungcheol reaches forwards to button his shirt up. The fabric is a little stiff, but pliable and soft under his fingers. 

“I’m always listening, keep going.”

“Oh, Seung-Haeng-Seol!” Mingyu exclaims as he sets a mess of egg down. “Shua-hyung, do you feel your heart fluttering yet?”

“All the time,” Joshua clutches at his chest. “How could I not?”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes as they burst into laughter. Mingyu presses his fingers to his ears in a (poor) imitation of fansign-Coups. “Can you hear me well? Can you hear me well?”

When Wonwoo finally joins them in the kitchen five minutes later, Seungcheol has wrestled Mingyu into submission on the floor. 

“That’s not very Seung-Haeng-Seol of you,” he notes, setting them off again. 

Seungcheol frowns. “Do I really do it that often?”

“Well, you definitely do it to our Carats,” Joshua says. “But you do it to us a lot too.” 

“Like what?” 

Mingyu snickers from under him. “Like what you did to Shua-hyung just now. Or like, taking care of us? I think…”

“Isn't that what someone's dad would do?”

They fall silent at the implications. 

“Nah, I don't think so,” Joshua finally says. “More like a boyfriend.”

“An older one, maybe?” Wonwoo hedges. 

“Hunh,” Seungcheol says, and the matter isn't discussed much further. 

Until 12 hours later, when they're running through the choreography for HOME;RUN. Seungcheol rummages through his bag for a towel, gingerly wiping sweat off a panting Seokmin’s face. 

“Seung-Haeng-Seol!” Jeonghan croons from where he's lying on the floor. 

Seungcheol scowls as the members laugh around him. “What the hell, guys.”

Seungkwan clutches at his chest from across the room. “Oh! Our bad boy Seungcheol’s swearing is setting my heart aflame!”

“See if I buy you meat ever again,” Seungcheol threatens, straightening up. 

Seungkwan shuts up. 

“Oh, commanding Seungcheol,” Jihoon teases. “Seung-Haeng-Seol’s on a roll!”

Joshua catches his eye from where he’s sweating against the mirror. Even tired, there’s something nestled in the hairpin curve of his smile that draws Seungcheol in. _ Seung-Haeng-Seol strikes again _ , he mouths, and Seungcheol shakes his head.

“I hate it here,” he says, without feeling, and Seokmin pulls him into a sticky hug from behind. 

“Awww, but hyung, you love us!”

Shaking his head, Seungcheol goes to put his towel away, but in front of him Soonyoung trips and falls backwards. He very barely manages to catch him, but just as he’s about to ask if he’s ok-

“Oh, Seung-Haeng-Seol!” Soonyoung exclaims, fanning himself dramatically. “Dipping me like a princess…”

Seungcheol realises the position they’re in as the rest of the group laughs. He’s supporting Soonyoung with one arm, angled like a pair of salsa dancers.

Soonyoung puckers his lips. “Come, make passionate love to me!”

“I’m gonna drop you on your head,” Seungcheol says, and Soonyoung scrambles over to get a high-five from Chan.

“It’s not a bad rep to have, hyung,” Minghao says, but Hyelim’s clapping her hands together to grab their attention, ready for another run-through. 

Later that night, Seungcheol finds himself lounging in Shua’s bed, the other 95-liner curled into his side like a cat. He’s making a beaded bracelet for BTS’ V for their birthday, the accessory sparkling purple and silver. The bedside light casts gold light across his cheekbones, and before he can stop himself Seungcheol reaches over to brush his hair behind his ear. 

“Oh, Seung-Haeng-Seol,” Joshua teases, and Seungcheol groans. 

Joshua gives him a curious look. “Do you hate it that much?”

“No,” he mumbles, burying his face in Joshua’s shoulder. “It’s just...embarrassing, I guess.”

Joshua strokes his hair, humming. “I like it. It reminds me how much you care, you know? Just, you’re always taking care of us. It’s a nice feeling, being loved by you.” 

“Shu-Haeng-Seol,” Seungcheol protests. “You’re so cheesy!”

Joshua boops him gently on the nose. “You like cheesy,” he says, and Seungcheol can feel himself flush. 

“Bye,” he says. “I’m leaving; go find someone else to warm your bed.”

“I’ll just message Hansol,” Joshua sniffs. “If I tell him I have snacks, he’ll come.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “These kids…”

When he turns around, Joshua is watching him, a strange expression painted across his face.

“What?” He barely has the chance to ask before Joshua presses their lips together.

When they break apart, pink dances across Joshua’s cheekbones. It’s Seungcheol’s new favourite color. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Joshua says. “I just love how much love you’re willing to give us.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Seungcheol says, and the dim lighting and the diamonds reflecting in Joshua’s eyes make the confession seem weightier than it actually is. 

“Seung-Haeng-Seol,” Joshua whispers, and Seungcheol kisses him again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> 승행설 (Seung-Haeng-Seol) is an acronym for 승철이의 행동은 설렌다, which translates roughly to Seungcheollie’s actions are heart-fluttering, or flustering. It’s a phrase coined by K-carats, who wanted to emphasise Seungcheol’s smooth or “boyfriend-like” tendencies. The members do reference it quite a bit, and if you type “승행설” into youtube you’ll get quite a few results. Hope this helps!


End file.
